Just another day
by SassyJimmy
Summary: A collection of stories dealing with the everyday life of a veterinarian named Jimmy Novak, and his mechanic boyfriend Dean Winchester.(They are not in any order.)
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST JIMMY x DEAN FIC! (****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ ****I'm nervous cause this is my first attempt at this ship. I'm sure Jimmy examined a lot more than Dean's ankle... ****'****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Jimmy was exhausted. After a long day at the vet clinic, he was done with giving cats stitches, and dogs shots. Right now he wanted to go home and relax. He opened the door to the pent house, the sweet aroma of waffles filled the air. He entered the kitchen to see Dean, aka his boyfriend putting a big box of _Bisquick_ away.

"Hey, How was work?" Dean said smiling.

"Terrible, some woman's cat puked all over me." Jimmy said with a frustrated sighed.

"That sucks, If it makes you feel better, I made us some waffles."

"Any bacon?"

"No, but there is some breakfast sausage on the stove now."

Jimmy walked over to Dean and gave him a hug. The moment was cut short by the sound of the waffle iron beeping. Dean grabbed two plates, while Jimmy went to the bathroom to take a shower (He could still smell the cat puke.). After their meal and a movie, the two got up from the comfort of their couch to get ready for bed. They climbed up the narrow stairs of their loft, Being tired already, Dean dozed off and fell over the edge of the stairs. A wave of panic washed over Jimmy. Was Dean unconscious?, had he broken a bone? Jimmy rushed to Dean's aid. As he was about to check for vitals, Dean groaned and pushed himself up with his arms.

"You ok?" Jimmy asked

"Its fine." Dean said

"You've probably sprained it." Jimmy scolded

"You're the one who got the apartment with no railings." Dean muttered.

Dean stood up and tried to walk, only to stumble over himself. Jimmy lead him over to the couch, and grabbed an icepack from the fridge. After a thorough examination of his ankle, Jimmy confirmed that it was indeed a sprain. The next morning, they bought railings for the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm jealous of Jimmy, I need a break.**

In the early morning, Dean awoke to the sound of pots and pans. He walked down the stairs to see Jimmy franticly looking in the cabinets. Dean observed his boyfriend, Jimmy looked clearly distressed.

"Did you eat all the Pringles again?" Dean joked

"We ran out of salt, I need it to make the pumpkin bread." Jimmy replied.

"We don't have anything to make pumpkin bread, You don't even know how to bake." Dean said.

Jimmy turned to face Dean and looked at him dumbfounded.

"I could have sworn we did." Jimmy said.

Dean knew that stress from work was difficult. He couldn't imagine the pressure Jimmy felt, having another life in your hands. Dean walked over and gave Jimmy a hug, They stood there for what seemed like hours. When the embrace broke, Dean put a comforting hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I know you're stressed man, but I have the day off, and I don't know, maybe you can call in sick?" Dean suggested.

"What?"

"You have been working yourself to death, You deserve a break." Dean said.

Jimmy thought the suggestion over, Maybe Dean was right. He was having difficulty concentrating. So it was no surprise that Dean was relieved when he picked up the cellphone and called in sick. The two spent their well deserved day off, with brunch, and a walk around the local park. It was about 2:30 when they returned to the apartment, they were still laughing and blissful from their excursion. Jimmy leaned in and gave Dean a small peck, and smiled.

"Thank you, and you were right."

"Right about what?"

"That I needed a break, I do overwork myself and it affects my health negatively." Jimmy said, "I'm just glad that you are around to remind me to take care of myself."

With everything said and done, Jimmy went upstairs, leaving Dean alone in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-family:  
Helvetica;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update. Also, Jimmy seems like the kind of person who would look at the moon, and Dean would be like "omg, bitch go back to sleep goddamn!"**

Silver moonlight illuminated the room. Dean turned over to see Jimmy's side of the bed empty.

"Where did that son of a bitch go?" Dean muttered under his breath.

Looking across the room, he saw a shadowy figure looking out the skylight. It was Jimmy. Walking up behind his boyfriend, Dean puts a hand on his shoulder. Jimmy jumped, obviously spooked by Dean, who apologized.

"What are you looking at?"

"The moon, its beautiful tonight." Jimmy says.

"Yeah, ok." Dean comments, "Lets go back to bed, You need to get up early."

Jimmy turns around and nods, He doesn't sleep that night.


End file.
